


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by onyxjay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, well boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: Hermione goes out in a blizzard against her better judgement; Ron is exasperated but takes care of her
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

Hermione shivered a little, feeling the coldness of the snow touch her face. She hadn't intended to be out as long as she had, just a quick run into Diagon Alley to grab some more quills after she had accidentally broken the last ones. But she had forgotten there had been a new book and, being the bookworm that she was, she had gone into Flourish and Blotts to take a quick look. And then immediately forgot everything else around her as she became absorbed in her reading.

It wasn't until the soft murmur of someone squeezing by that she lifted her gaze and realized she had been reading for nearly an hour. She had hurriedly shut the book and placed it back before rushing outside, only to freeze as a sharp wind hit her face.

 _Should have brought a heavier jacket_ , she thought, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

She wondered whether she should wait out the blizzard or go on and try to get home. Ron would surely be worried.

Well, it wouldn't be the first time she lost track of time in the bookstore, so maybe not. Although she had never been stuck in a blizzard before. Hermione pondered over her choices before making a decision.

"Hermione! I was wondering where you were. Did you trek through the snow and wind? You're gonna catch a cold!" Ron fretted, running to the door and taking Hermione's freezing hands.

Hermione practically melted into his warmth. "I figured you'd be worried if I didn't."

"Well, yeah, but now I'm worried you're gonna be sick!" Ron ushered her over to the fire. "You are going to sit right here and not move a muscle until I get back."

"Ron —"

"Don't move!" Ron was in the kitchen now. Hermione could hear the clinking of cups and the sound of liquid being poured, then he reappeared with some warm tea. "Here, drink up."

Hermione smiled, accepting the mug. "Thank you, Ron, but really, I'm fine."

Ron looked her over and seemed to relent slightly. "All right, but next time, don't go out in a blizzard, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Ron kissed her and brought her into his arms.

Hermione pressed herself into his side, deciding that, while she would try to be more sensible, she very much liked how extra cuddly Ron was.

And the fire was just as delightful.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to write Romione! You'd think that I'd have more fics with them since I love the ship, but nooooo. On a more serious note, Hermione isn't an easy character to write


End file.
